The Primarchs' Daughters
by yougotmycoat
Summary: What would happen if the Primarchs' had children, and what would they be like?    I saw on devientArt some amazing pics of what the Primarchs' children would look like but some aren't finished. So I'm writing some stories to go with them.
1. The Night Haunter's Daughter

Bella's mother was a member of one of Nostramo's noble families, one of the earliest to ally itself to the Night Haunter. She was mostly raised by her mother's house as her father was often busy and he rarely acknowledged her presence. To many, she appeared a perfect lady, beautiful and demure. However she had inherited more of her father than anyone could have suspected. She began dabbling in the ways of silent assassination, the art of poison. Soon, this attracted the attention of her father, who endorsed her fascination and began to use her to help with his ruling.

Bella quickly grew into her father's favourite agent amongst the noble families, slipping liquid death into the cups of traitors and those few who supported the remaining criminal elements. Through constant exposure to her own poisons, she became immune to most. So much that she could hold a deadly poison in her mouth and let it dribble onto a targets skin as she kissed their hand, resulting in a painful death hours later.

After the coming of the Emperor and the creation of the Night Lords legion, she travelled and learned more about the art of death by poison. Some say she may have had a hand in the creation of the Venenum Temple of assassins. She re-joined her father during the latter part of the Great Crusade and assisted him in the reunification of mankind, and giving the enemies of the Night Lords something else to fear.

Bella abandoned the Night Lords and the Imperium just before the destruction of Nostramo and the Horus Heresy. No one knows what she did in this time but after the Heresy she returned, with many new poisons and chemicals, many warp-spawned or alien in origin. She began working as a freelance assassin, doing any job as long as it paid well, often in more exotic ingredients for her many potions.

Despite her lack of permanent allegiance, her services have been used by many, imperial governors, chaotic warlords, alien empires, rouge traders, even unscrupulous inquisitors. Most of her employers do not know her identity as the Night Haunter's daughter, which is just the way she likes it.

**Looking on deviantArt, I came across some pictures of the Primarchs' daughters and some back stories behind them. Instantly falling in love I set out to write some backstories which the original artist hasn't written yet. I decided to start with the Night Haunter's daughter as that goes with one of the pictures, which you can find on vividwings on deviantArt**

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this.**

**First time author, so be nice.**


	2. Russ's Daughter

Russ's daughter was born to one of the then king's many wives. The one thing the king really wanted was a son to succeed him, so he did not pay any attention to his daughter until one day, when she successfully wrestled both of his Fenrisian wolves to the ground. This briefly caught the king's attention, and he allowed his daughter to train as a warrior, something uncommon but not unheard of on Fenris. Within a year, she had proven herself an outstanding warrior and leader with her own ship and crew, second only to her father in the number of successful raids. Her crew gave her the name Marja.

When the Emperor came, she followed her father to the sea between the stars, and soon led one of the expedition fleets in her own right. Her father still did not really notice her, as he still wanted a son. She became bitter due to her father ignoring her and pushed herself and her men harder, living for the brief moments of praise Russ showed to her.

Marja was part of the attack on Prospero and she acquitted herself well. She remained with her father afterwards and missed most of the battles in the heresy.

Afterwards, she assisted Russ in the defence of the Imperium, and she became known for her ability to launch raids on enemy strongholds, destroying their supplies and cutting her enemies apart piece by piece.

When Russ announced that he would leave to hunt down the surviving Thousand Sons, Marja demanded to go with him. Russ looked at her and said that she would never be the son he wanted. Marja grew so angry that she struck him, breaking his jaw. Russ ordered her immediate banishment, the traditional punishment for traitors. Marja left on a small spaceship, taking some loyal space marines with her.

Over the centuries, she has amassed a pirate armada, and often leads raids into civilised space. She is still loyal to the Imperium, but believes it can only be made strong by harsh conditions and constant warfare, like on Fenris. Marja will, however, help imperial worlds in danger. Currently she is based in the Maelstrom, fighting the red corsairs for dominance over the shipping routes around the galaxy's centre.

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this.**


	3. Guilliman's Daughter

In order to strengthen his reign over Macragge, Guilliman married into one of the noble houses. His marriage was a political one, and he viewed it as such. He undoubtedly cared for the daughter born of their union, but more in a calculating way, rather than any true affection. When The Emperor came to Magragge, Guilliman left the young Victoria as regent of Macragge. Victoria loyally supported her father as he conquered his way across the galaxy, keeping Ultramar rich and safe, and keeping the Legion equipped with supplies and recruits.

Victoria became a political and logistical mastermind, able to supply armies and planets from half the galaxy away, while running a multi-system empire at home. Her first real taste of combat came during the Word Bearers assault on Calth, at the start of the Heresy. They managed to assassinate much of Ultramar's command personnel but Victoria survived and rallied the Ultramar Auxilia, fighting off several daemonic incursions and Word Bearer covert operations. When Guilliman left to Terra, Victoria stayed behind to rebuild after the Word Bearers attack. It would be the last time she would see her father alive, as her was killed by Fulgrim before he returned to Macragge.

It is mostly thanks to her efforts that Ultramar and the Ultramarines where in such good shape Post-Heresy and there are many statues of her built across Ultramar. She remained the Regent of Ultramar alongside the Chapter Master for the rest of her life, although she has lead many military campaigns when needed.

During the attack by hive fleet Behemoth, Victoria led the defence of Macragge, It is believed she died with the first company, but her body was never discovered. Recovering it is considered a primary objective for the Ordo Xenos. They shudder to think of what the tyranids could do with a Primarch's genetic code.

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this.**


	4. Sanguinius's Children

Sanguinius' twin children first appeared in imperial records during the great crusade, no mention of their mother is ever given. They were named Otto and Maledicta. Both had huge wings growing from their backs, Otto's where the black of the void, Maledicta's where as white as snow. Otto grew up to be one of the greatest swordsmen in the imperium. One of the earliest records says he once duelled with the primarch Fulgrim. The duel lasted one day and one night with neither side drawing blood. Eventually it finished when Sanguinius asked his son to let Fulgrim cut him so they could leave.

Maladicta became proficient at space combat and became the first Lady of the Angelic Host. Out of the three angels, she was the greatest flier. It is said she would become nervous whenever she landed on firm ground, as she disliked being unable to move up or down.

The twins mostly stayed with their father over the course of the great crusade, Sanguinius could not bear to let them go, he loved them too much. Eventually they were ordered to Signus Prime by Warmaster Horus. Otto and Sanguinius where on the surface when the trap was sprung, and they fought side by side against the greater daemon Ka'Bandha and the daemonic incursion. After hours of fighting, the daemon knocked Otto unconscious and broke Sanguinius's legs. To taunt the fallen primarch, Ka'Bandha cut off his son's wings right in front of him, burning the boys back so they would not regrow.

The siblings also fought in the battle for Terra, Otto defending Eternity Gate after his father left to fight Horus, and Maledicta leading Terra's fighter planes. Both where deeply hurt by the death of their father at the hands of their uncle. They both assisted in the founding of the imperium.

One year to the day after the death of their father, Otto became the first blood angel to fall to the black rage. He went insane and left to find his father who he imagined was still alive. His sister quickly followed, trying to find her brother and bring him home. Neither has been seen since, though some believe Maledicta may be the source of many tales of angels helping imperial troops.

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this.**


	5. Perturabo's Daughter

Perturabo's daughter was born weeks prior to the arrival of the Emperor on Olympia. During one of his many attempts to convince the young Primarch to come out of his shell, the Tyrant of Lochos, Perturabo's adopted father, brought him some women. The attempt was unsuccessful but did have the side effect of the birth of Astora. Pertuarbo refused acknowledge his daughter, claiming he never wanted her. When the Emperor arrived he took in the daughter Perturabo refused to keep and gave her to Ferrus Manus to raise. Although he raised her, Ferrus was never close to Astora, and she left to find her own path as soon as she was old enough.

At first she looked for her father who had abandoned her when she was a baby. When she finally had an audience with the primarch, he brushed her aside, calling her another of his failures. Undaunted, Astora decided she would become better than her father and would prove to the galaxy that she was not a failure. She continued to travel, learning the basics of the art of siege craft from Rogal Dorn and visiting many of the Iron Warriors garrison worlds. She learnt many variations of the art of fortification from the warsmiths she met.

Eventually she found her true teacher in the form of Barabas Dantioch, an unnaturally aged space marine, and she assisted him in building the Schadenhold. She became known for fighting perfectly stationary, never advancing or retreating more than she had to. To some of the Iron Warriors she became more beloved than their primarch, as she took the time to visit the smaller garrisons and she made them feel important, lessening their feelings of being abandoned.

Just before the heresy, the world of Olympia rose in revolt against the Imperium. Astora tried to return to the world of her birth, but she was caught in a vicious warp storm. By the time she reached Olympia, the entire planet had been attacked by her father's troops. She decided to make her way to Terra, wanting to bring her father to justice and knowing nothing of the heresy that was unfolding. After reaching Terra and finding out the events of Istvaan V and the death of Ferrus Manus, her adoptive father, she used her extensive knowledge of siege craft to help defend against the heretics.

During the assault on Terra, she worked with her loyalist Iron Warriors to defend the Emperor's palace. She was at Eternity Gate where she was wounded by some kind of unholy acid used by the Death Guard. She survived, but her face became horribly burnt.

After the traitors where driven back and the Emperor was interred on the golden throne, she said that her father was meant to guard the Emperor and his domain and she promised that she would complete her father's task. After forging herself a suit of armour which covered her from head to foot in iron, hiding her burnt face, she stood guard at Eternity Gate, neither eating nor sleeping. No one knows how she does this, if she is hibernating the millennia away or some unknown contingency method the Emperor programmed into the primarchs.

The only time she has moved since she placed herself there was during the Age of Apostasy, when the Custodes Centurion led the Brides of the Emperor past Eternity Gate, to block the path of the women. The Custodes asked her to stand aside. Astora did not move, until a deep noise came from beyond the gate. Only then did she stand aside. She has not moved since.

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this.**

**Also, this is my first story not from one of the original pictures, so I apologize if this isn't what gets put up in a picture from the future, but I just have several plot bunnies that I really want to put on (metaphorical) paper somewhere.**

**Enjoy**


	6. Agron's Daughter

Very few of the other children of the primarchs will speak of the daughter of Angron without feeling some sense of loss, no matter how corrupted they become themselves. During Angron's rebellion the gladiators took several members of the noble houses hostage to assist with the escape. When the gladiators fled to the mountains, they took the hostages with them so they would not be bombarded with artillery. When they reached the mountains, it was decided that the hostages would be killed to avoid having to feed them.

Angron himself entered the prison area and one by one killed each of the hostages, until he reached the last one, a young woman. Something in her eyes stayed the great beast's hand. He would never truly know what stopped him from killing her as easily as the others. He decided he would take her as a personal servant and he began to care for her.

Angron started giving her his share of the food from the army's meagre food supply, then he began gathering wild flowers from the sides of cliffs. The primarch had no idea why, but he started to value her happiness more than his own. Eventually she saw through the rage driven monster his nerve-implants forced him to be, and she saw the proud warrior he was meant to be. She became the only one who could calm his rages. Despite his inexperience at courtship and her natural distrust of the man who had mercilessly killed the other hostages in front of her, they fell in love, and she had a daughter named Marice, who Angron doted on.

These where the happiest days of Angron's life, travelling the mountains with his young wife, baby daughter and an army of gladiators, fighting against the injustice of the cities. Then the cities grew tired of the sport and sent seven armies after the weakened gladiators. The army prepared to die, trapped in a canyon with no escape possible. Before the battle, the Emperor arrived, and offered Angron a chance to escape. Angron refused, saying that he would rather die with his warriors, defending his wife and daughter.

Just as the battle was about to begin, the Emperor teleported Angron and Marice to the War Hounds flagship. Angron fell into despair, thinking he had lost everything, killing all the War Hounds officers sent to reason with him. Eventually, Kharn entered with the baby Marice, who Angron thought was dead. Angron swore he would make the galaxy safe for his daughter, and that he would become as strong as it was possible to be so he would never lose her again.

Marice grew into a beautiful young woman. She wore only white and was so gentle she would never hurt another being. She was loved by all who met her and she was the only one who could calm the rage of the World Eaters, including her father. Many times she would walk into her father's chambers, and would come out with a regretful Angron in tow, often with blood dripping from his armour.

Before the Heresy, Marice left the World Eater fleet, visiting her cousins across the galaxy. Horus came to Angron with words of rebellion and change. Angron, full of confusion, left to find Marice, seeking her counsel. By the time he reached her, she was dead, assassinated by an unknown foe. This was the last straw for Angron's noble spirit. Khorne offered him the power for vengeance. Angron accepted, and became a rage fuelled beast in full.

No one truly knows who killed the young woman, beloved of all. Some say Horus, or his daughter, seeking to turn Angron to Khorne. Some say the gods of chaos directly. Some say the Cabal, seeking to turn the World Eaters to Khorne. Angron believes it was the Emperor, seeking to finish killing Angron's entire family. That he believes this is enough for him and that he keeps killing is enough for Khorne.

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this.**

**Wow, these just keep getting longer and longer. This may be slightly different from what some people were expecting, but I have had several requests for more fluffiness, so here it is. Also, I've never been happy with Angron's character. You can't have someone who is only angry. You can have someone who is angry all the time, but there has to be a reason, preferably other than neural-implants.**


	7. Magnus's Daughter

Alexandra was born to Magnus and one of his fellow scholars on Prospero. She was born early, while Magnus was on one of his scholarly trips to the ruins of other cities. It was a difficult birth, and her mother died soon after. Magnus returned to find his wife dead and his daughter pale and sickly. He used his powers to keep little Alexandra alive but could not fully heal the damage; she would always be thin and weak, tiring easily from any physical exertion. Nevertheless, her mind grew sharp and strong, rivalling her father in brilliance. It came as no shock to anyone that she was warp-touched, and her father was overjoyed. He began training her in the higher mysteries of the warp and she became second only to him in psychic might.

After the Emperors arrival and the founding of the Thousand Sons, Alexandra travelled, often moving between expedition fleets, hunting down knowledge and other psykers to learn from. This meant she was away from the legion when the mutations struck. By the time she arrived back at Prospero, the legion was reduced to a thousand members, but her father had cured them. She remained with her father after this incident, mostly because of an increase in anti-psyker sentiment in the rest of the imperium. She continued her training with her father, and became engaged in a bitter rivalry with the chief librarian, Ahriman, for her father's approval.

During the council of Nikaea, Alexandra spoke with her father against the ban on sorcery, but they were ultimately unsuccessful. She continued training in secret with the rest of the Thousand Sons, and grew even more powerful. Prior to the Heresy, she assisted with her father in attempting to talk to Horus, and later the Emperor. In the battle for Prospero, she had intended to obey her father's commands and not fight, but she let her rivalry with Ahriman get the better of her, and she fought to outdo him in psychic might. She barely survived the battle, for although she was immensely powerful in terms of sorcery, she still had little physical strength, so with her connection to the warp cut by the silent sisters, she was badly wounded and only survived by getting teleported to the Planet of Sorcerers by Magnus, after his fight with the Wolf King.

As her life hung in the balance, mutation once more became rife amongst the Thousand Sons. Ahriman struggled to find a cure, and eventually made several daemon pacts. One of the conditions of the pacts was the soul of one immune to the taint, either Alexandra or Magnus. Ahriman hesitated, knowing how Magnus would feel about him selling his daughter soul, but Ahriman knew she would die soon anyway, so he agreed. After the rubric was cast, and many of the Thousand Sons transformed into mindless suits of armour, the daemons came to take Alexandra's soul.

However, they did not expect her strength and, even in her weakened state, she cast them away. However, she could not hold out against the pull of the warp, and her body died while her spirit became trapped in the immaterium, unable to return. Magnus became angry with Arhiman, both because of his daughters banishment and because of the destruction of the minds of so many in his legion. Before Magnus could strike the killing blow, Tzeentch intervened. Magnus banished Ahriman, telling him to defend himself, for he knew his daughter would seek vengeance.

So it is that, just as Ahriman travels the physical world, seeking things touched by the warp to use in his destined fight against Alexandra, so does she stalk the warp, looking for weapons real enough to use in her future battle against Arhiman. Such is the way of Tzeentch, to raise up one pawn, all the while plotting it's downfall. The only real question is, whose downfall is he plotting, or does it even matter?

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this. If I did own Warhammer I would be a lot richer than I am now and I probably would have moved the plot on a bit. Maybe that'll be my next project...**


	8. Lorgar's Daughter

The daughter of the Urizen was born to one of his first followers, one of the cleaning staff of the temple where Lorgar was raised. He often talked with her and he came to believe that, in her simplicity, her belief was more pure than some of the monks at the temple. She was also used against him during the Colchisian holy war, as monks where not allowed to have wives. After the war, he married her and their first child came a few months before the Emperors arrival. As Lorgar left to war, his wife raised their daughter to worship the Emperor as all the children of Colchis are taught.

Marianne left to join her father spreading the word of the Emperor. She was always uncomfortable speaking to large crowds though, very unlike her father. She preferred visiting one small village at a time, spending time with all the people, and showing by example. She kneeled in the ruins of the perfect city with the rest of the Word Bearers, and her faith was shaken just as much as her fathers.

She left the crusade and visited many of the small planets in the Imperium, backwaters which barely knew the names of the primarchs. Indeed, many inns in these places proudly bear the name "Marianne's rest" in her honour. Seeing these little places had her faith in the Emperor reaffirmed, and she helped to spread the Lectio Divinicus to these small worlds.

She started to dream that, although the Emperor denied his divinity, he would one day need faithful followers to help him. She came to realise she shared some of her father's gift in prophesy. Joyous, she tried to re-join the Word Bearers legion. When she finally met with her father and told him what she had discovered, he grew angry, telling her that the Emperor was no god. He began to show her what he had discovered on the pilgrimage, but Mariannes faith in the Emperor was strong, and she resisted the temptations of the chaos gods.

She fled, her world in tatters due to her father's betrayal, and the heresy began only days later. She ran constantly during the heresy, trying to escape both sides' hunters, not throw her lot in with either side. After the heresy, she continued to travel amongst the small worlds, often working as a travelling preacher, spreading the world of the Emperor. Marianne longs for a simple life, away from conflict, where she can worship the Emperor in peace. However, due to her heritage, she needs to move constantly, as the agents of the Inquisition and Chaos are rarely far behind.

**Sorry for the wait *coughMassEffect3&LegendOfKorracough*. Enjoy **


	9. The Khan's Daughter

As befits a warrior of the Talaskars, Jaghatai Khan had many women in his life, but his only child was born just prior to his war against the other tribes of the steppes to one of the women captured in one of the many tribal conflicts. The stormseer of the tribe named her Sorghanghtani. Raised in war, she grew to love war, fighting with her father in his war against the tribes and later against Palatine's empire. She participated in hit and run tactics with the rest of her father's warriors, but was often caught trying to stay longer in the fight. She would always take part in the total destruction of the cities which refused to surrender to her father's warriors.

Many warriors privately talked to the Great Khan about his daughter's strange lusts but he would hear none of it, often saying that they were warriors and had all felt the desire for battle in their blood. Matters only came to a head when the Great Khan went into one of the destroyed cities himself. There he found many of his warriors burning the buildings and killing the inhabitants, normal for the destruction of an entire city. He asked them where his daughter was and they pointed further into the cities depths.

As he moved further into the city he began to see disturbing sights, bodies, not just killed but horribly mutilated, lumps of flesh scattered. He began to hurry, his superhuman senses telling him something was very wrong. At last he came to the centre of the city. There he found his daughter, surrounded by corpses, coated from head to foot in blood, kneeling, head bowed over one of the corpses. She turned to look at him, and he saw blood and hair caught in in her teeth.

He was even more horrified when this blood soaked; snarling creature that was and was not his daughter attacked him. He subdued her and took her to the tribe's stormseer. The stormseer said she was tainted by a spirit and had to be kept under guard while he prepared a tent for her. She struggled like a captured wolf against the guards, and escaped several times, every time it took the skills of the Great Khan himself to bring her back. She did not speak a word during this period, instead merely growling like some beast of the plains.

Eventually, the stormseer prepared the tent where the spirit could not reach her. As soon as she was brought into her manner changed instantly, she became the daughter he remembered. She still did not speak, but she showed shame and remorse for her actions.

Years past, and the Great Khan's power grew to encompass the entire world. Sorghanghtani grew tired of her small tent but she feared the spirit's return even more.

Later the Emperor came to Chogoris, the Great Khan joined him and became the primarch of the V Legion, the White Scars. One of the Emperor's decrees was that all magic was false and that any talk of spirits which had once ruled the lives of the tribesmen was to be outlawed. The Khan was dismayed by the prospect of removing his daughter from her tent, but was convinced by the science of psychology, who claimed they could cure his daughter forever.

As soon as she was out of her refuge, Sorghanghtani reverted to her animal state, clawing at the guards who escorted her to the Khans flagship. There, over the next few decades, she was treated by the greatest doctors the imperium had to offer. Nothing worked.

Eventually, the Heresy happened, and the White Scars where called back to Terra for the battle against Horus. Sorghanghtani was transferred to one of the cells beneath Terra. When the forces of Chaos assaulted the Imperial Palace, they released all the prisoners, hoping to find allies amongst the enempies of the Imperium. In Sorghanghtani's cell, they found more than they bargained for. She tore out of the cell in an animalistic fury, destroying everything in sight. Throughout the rest of the siege she coated herself in the blood of everything in sight, warrior or innocent, mortal or legionary.

It is assumed by most that she fled Terra at the end of the siege by hiding on one of the traitors ships and eventually, through means unknown to everyone but her, found her way to the webway. There she has appeared to join the Dark Eldar, apparently impressing them with her savagery and her ability to survive, the only human to survive in Commorragh who is not a slave. There she can eternally sate her bloodlust in raids and on slaves, and the Dark Eldar respect her for it.

**It's a bit bloodier than I was expecting when I started, so sorry about that. I decided it was time we had a loyalist daughter turn to Chaos and it made interesting writing. I also wanted to explore the idea that a primarch (or relation) could go mad without a direct chaotic influence.**

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this.**


	10. Alpharius Omegon's Daughters

Theta and Iota are the daughters of the primarchs of the Alpha Legion. No one knows if they are the twin daughters of one or the daughters of both. In the Alpha Legion such questions are unnecessary or even dangerous.

Soon the twin primarchs found that one of their daughters could not ask such questions. Iota was born mute. Many cures were tried, including cybernetics, but her primarch based healing rejected every attempt. She soon learned sign language and specialist gear was developed for her to allow her to send 'clicks' over the vox, much in the same way as the sisters of silence.

Both the daughters were subjected to standard legion training in infiltration and covert operations, however, much to the primarchs' chagrin; the lessons seemed only to take in Iota. Theta, whilst capable of acting behind the scenes and using 'standard' Alpha Legion tactics, much preferred a more direct route. This more direct route often ran counter to her fathers' wishes whilst still getting the results, often tipping the legions hand to others.

Eventually, the primarchs decided to foster Theta with the XIX Legion, the Raven Guard, in hopes that she would learn something of stealth in her time there.

Meanwhile, Iota proved to be a perfect study in the tactics of the XX legion, despite the fact that it proved to be very difficult for her to impersonate anyone due to her silence.

This means that while Theta was with the Raven Guard, her fathers and Iota saw the visions granted to them by the Cabal. She was also not part of their council where they decided to support Horus in his bid for power.

Despite the twin primarchs using every ounce of influence they had, Theta was with the Raven Guard on Isstvan V. She ignored the messages her fathers sent her just as they had ignored all the messages she had sent them over the years.

During the battle, Theta was asked by Corax to greet the Alpha Legion as they landed and to liaise with them. As they were landing she made her way back to speak with them. As they approached they began to fire upon the Raven Guard. Theta rushed forward, determined to get to the bottom of this misunderstanding, and was shot in the throat by a bolter round.

She survived, barely, but her voice box was shattered beyond repair, now she was as silent as her sister. She was recovered by loyalist raven guard and managed to escape with Corax on the Avenger, where she was locked up. Although she had fought with the Raven Guard for decades they knew the Alpha Legion were not above such tactics.

During Corax's talk with the Emperor, he inquired as to whether he should trust Theta. The Emperor told him that he should follow his instincts. Corax decided that he would allow Theta to fight provided she remained with his own daughter Raptoria. During the rest of the heresy Theta spent most of her time combining the techniques she learned from her fathers, both biological and adopted, to create a force capable of combating the Alpha Legions operatives in Imperial space. She was eventually contacted by Malcador the Sigillite and assisted Captain Garro in the creation of the proto-inquisition.

During the Siege of Terra Theta became trapped on Titan after her ship was destroyed and although she killed many traitors who attempted to land on Titan she did not take part in the actual siege.

After the heresy she began a quest to thwart the XX Legion at every turn. She provided the information to the Ultramarines which led to the supposed death of Alpharius and eventually she led a raid on a particular cell, on an Alpha Legion ship in orbit around a dying star, where she had grown up. This cell was led by her sister Iota.

After Isstvan V Iota was devastated by the apparent death of her sister, and she withdrew into herself, taking no pleasure from commanding her operative like she used to. Her performance and success rate began to suffer until her fathers took her off active duty. She grew angry with them, taking away the only thing which kept her busy she was only left with her thoughts.

Eventually, she escaped the Legion and defected, creating some cells using unknowing legionnaires and operatives. She came to believe that the Legion was wrong to trust the Cabal and that Chaos was not to be trifled with. She began using her cells against the Legion and, even deeper, against the Cabals remaining agents within the imperial and traitorous forces.

After the heresy was over, Iota's cells started going missing. At first she suspected her fathers' revenge but it soon became apparent that it was inquisitorial forces, led by a mysterious woman who knew how the XX Legion worked. Hope flared within Iota. She fled to the Gamma, a ship designed to be a fall-back position for any legion operatives in danger, the ship where she and her sister grew up. The woman she hoped was her sister soon followed.

Whilst her stormtroopers took care of the cell on the ship, Theta walked through the halls, eventually coming to the rooms she and Iota used when the lived here. There she met her sister for the first time in decades.

Within hours the stormtroopers had destroyed the cell on the ship and began to vox their commander. No answer was ever received although one of their gunships was missing when they got back to the hanger. The leader of the cell was also never discovered.

**Yes I know, I chickened out at the end. My original plan was to make them fight and only one get out alive, but no one knew which one it was, but this gives me more freedom if I (or anyone else) ever want to continue the universe. Also, thanks for the amazing review Mr Advice Guy, I do love reviews I do :)**

**I don't own Warhammer ect ect**


	11. Corax's Daughter

Raptoria was born to Corax after he had left Deliverance to fight in the Great Crusade. Although he wanted to he could not return from the fighting due to the fact that the Raven Guard were fighting alongside the Lunar Wolves at the time. He could not just abandon his brother or leave his warriors under Horus' command. He had to deal with too many 'incidents' between his own men and the Lunar Wolves to leave.

When he finally extricated himself from his brothers side he made the trip back to Deliverance. There Raptoria had already grown into a young woman, and was a grave disappointment. Having received standard legion training she was on par with any Raven Guard legionnaire, but not with a primarch. She seemed very emotionless and was very quiet and shy, people had to strain to listen to her and she spoke few words if at all. Many people thought her strange and somewhat wrong in the head. Disappointed, Corax took her with him when he left for the crusade and oversaw her training personally. She did not improve; she could shoot, but not well. She could just about hold her own against a sergeant in melee. Corax was gravely disappointed right up until the battle for Otan VI.

The Raven Guard where fighting against Eldar Reavers, within tight ravines seperated from each other by walls of rock. Stealth and speed was met with stealth and speed. Corax was on the ground but the Raven Guard were being pushed back by the Eldar, outmanoeuvred by their antigravity transports. The battle was almost lost when Corax fell into a Dark Eldar trap. They managed to trick him into falling down a deep well, getting way out of vox range.

Bereft of their supreme commander, the Raven Guard defaulted to standard doctrine and began fighting as independent battle groups with no overarching leadership. This was a mistake and they began to get picked apart by the Dark Eldar, right up until one particular trooper with a lascannon was told by a soft voice in his vox to shoot through a wall.

He did so and was amazed to discover he had hit an enemy transport coming the other way. Soon more instructions came through the vox, to all units and the Raven Guards' advance began to pull together, units began covering one another and were given often pinpoint details of enemy movements. The entire battle began to turn around. By the time Coax had been got out of the well the entire Dark Eldar force had been wiped out to a man.

Thus Corax discovered Raptoria's genius. She had an almost psychic ability to predict enemy movements and to ably develop counter movements. She eventually went to study under Guilliman and the Lion to expand her knowledge of tactics and strategy but she quickly grew nervous in unfamiliar surroundings and returned to her father soon each time. Corax sent her back to Deliverance shortly before Istvaan V. He could not risk her against the other legions, despite the fact that she was not the daughter he wanted he was still proud of her and loved her a great deal.

She was in ignorance of the true power of the heresy until her father returned from Istvaan. Corax, still unwilling to place his daughter in the line of fire, ordered her to assist her cousin Theta in rooting out Alpha Legion spies within the Imperium.

Raptoria was on Terra during the siege and she was given command of the fortifications in front of Eternity Gate, even Dorn having great respect for her almost supernatural gift for tactics. Unfortunately, the traitor legions had many supernatural gifts of their own.

Raptoria guided her troops in her own way, giving them whispered commands and guiding them in a perfect defence. Eventually, one of her squads stopped reporting in. She sent others to investigate and they reported strange creatures made of twisted flesh. More of her squads started disappearing and Raptoria began to feel afraid. These foes fought like nothing she had ever seen before. Their attacks were strange and uncontrolled. She kept looking for some kind of pattern but there was none. The attacks were not bound by the rules of the world, chaotic and random. She could not predict them.

They broke through her defence and killed her men. Raptoria ran terrified, right into a waiting daemon pack. She was stabbed in the gut and left to bleed, only a sally led by her cousin Astora saved her. She was left in critical condition for the rest of the battle, and only after the traitor legions were defeated could she be seen to by an apothecary. Her wound was too great for her to survive, so she was placed in a dreadnought.

Unfortunately her mind was shattered by her encounter with the daemons. She had lost all her confidence in herself to predict the enemy and had run. Combined with her physical trauma her already fragile mind had broken.

Her physical form was kept within Deliverance, and after her father left, the Raven Guard left her, like a silent statue, deep within the fortress monastery. Eventually she was forgotten by all, until the Raven Guard needed her again. Thousands of years later, she was found by a tech priest and revived. Now the Raven Guard occasionally call upon this mysterious silent dreadnought, who's only marking was the name 'Raptoria' inscribed across its front.

**Well, there it is. New chapter I suppose. I'm too tired from packing for university to write very much right now. I seem to have developed a certain fondness for insane daughters right now so I'll try to stop. Any requests for the next one?**

**I don't own Warhammer or the original pictures and I'm not making a profit from this.**


End file.
